This training program will facilitate my becoming an independent clinical researcher. The general goal is to focus on the neurobiology of relational learning and memory in schizophrenia. The training components for this application include: (1) developing expertise in the design, methodology, and analyses of functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI), (2) enhancing my skills in magnetic resonance spectroscopy, and (3) gaining an improved understanding of clinical diagnosis, symptom assessment, and treatment of schizophrenia. To achieve these goals, there will be (1) formal coursework in the physics of MR imaging, neurochemistry, cellular basis of learning, and cognitive neuroscience;(2) meetings with mentors/consultants;(4) seminars and journal clubs;(5) behavioral assessments training, and (6) concurrent research studies. The research will center on relational learning in schizophrenia. No published studies have used fMRI to characterize neural plasticity associated with learning in volunteers with schizophrenia. The research plan begins with a behavioral study to determine (1) the differences in relational learning between schizophrenics and normal volunteers, and (2) if schizophrenics can learn relations if given a training regimen. Preliminary data suggest that schizophrenics do not learn in a manner similar to normal controls, but that they can learn if given adequate training. The next step will use fMRI to investigate the neural plasticity underlying relational learning before and after training. Finally, we will extend this step to compare the neurochemistry underlying brain regions showing plasticity in schizophrenic volunteers who learn versus those who do not learn. We will use proton magnetic resonance spectroscopy (1H-MRS) for this phase of the project. Particular emphasis will be placed on hippocampal assessments.